True Colors
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Glee, except my original character and the plot. I also do not own the song True Colors. Glee and True Colors belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I decided to try my hand at a Glee story, my first, which I'm really excited about.

Summary: AU: Artie is in the library when he sees a girl struggling. He finds out she's blind and learns more about her. He discovers that she has an amazing singing voice and introduces her to the Glee club. Set to the song True Colors sung by Cyndi Lauper. One-Shot.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams wheeled to a corner of the library where his favorite books were located. He was almost there when he heard a frustrated sigh.<p>

"Stupid girl, I can never do anything right!" a girl's voice exclaimed. Artie wheeled over to where the voice was coming from.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Artie inquired, staring up into the face of a girl about his age. She had long strawberry-blond hair and green eyes. She also had ivory skin and wore a long sleeved black T-shirt with a music note on it and jeans.

"Can you tell me where the Braille books are?" the girl asked.

"Sure. I'm Artie, by the way."

"I'm Amanda."

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

Artie had Amanda hold onto the back of his chair and led her to the Braille books.

"Any book in particular you're looking for?"

"The latest Hunger Games book."

"Oh, you mean Mockingjay?"

_You with the sad eyes  
>Don't be discouraged<br>Oh, I realize  
>It's hard to take courage<br>In a world full of people  
>You can lose sight of it all<br>And darkness still inside you  
>Make you feel so small<em>

Artie and Amanda kept talking about everything and nothing. Eventually, they ran out of things to talk about.

"I see you have a music note on your shirt. Do you like to sing?" Artie questioned, taking a sip of his Coke. He and Amanda, along with Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Sam, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Rory were sitting at their usual lunch table, talking.

"Yeah, I like singing, but not in public – I have stage fright." Amanda told Artie, accidently cutting herself with the knife she was using. Rachel reached into her bag and handed Amanda a band-aid. Amanda patted the space in front of her until she found the band-aid. Artie helped her put it on her finger and smiled at her.

"So, Amanda, how long have you um been um?" Finn stumbled over his words. Amanda let out a chuckle.

"It's all right, Finn. I've been blind since I was two-years-old." Amanda answered, taking a bite of her food.

"How do you know where you are?" Blaine inquired.

"I just know. I have a pretty good moral compass." Amanda told the others.

The table joked and talked for a while until the bell rang for classes to begin. Everyone groaned, except Rachel, who skipped to her next class, leaving the others in the dust.

_But I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors,<br>True colors, are beautiful  
>Like a rainbow<em>

The following day, Artie decided to take Amanda to Glee club. Everyone was already seated when Artie came in, leading Amanda.

"Hey Artie. Hi Amanda." Everyone greeted them. Artie smiled as Finn came down from his spot and guided Amanda to an empty seat.

"All right, everyone, let's get started on our song for Sectionals. Does anybody have any suggestions?" Mr. Schue asked the glee club. He looked at the student's faces and saw a face he didn't know. He walked over to Amanda and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hi Amanda. I'm Mr. Schue, the advisor of Glee club."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Schue." Amanda told him.

"I'm glad that you came to join our club. But in order to be in glee club, you need to try out." Mr. Schue told her.

"I know and I would like to sing for you guys, if you don't mind." Amanda said, standing up and took a hold of Mr. Schue's arm. He guided her to the front of the room and sat on a nearby stool, handing Amanda's sheet music to the piano player.

Amanda took a deep breath and nodded to the piano player. He played the introduction to True Colors and Amanda smiled.

"_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy,<br>Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there_

_And I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors,<br>True colors, are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>." Amanda sang with the voice of an angel. The members of Glee club applauded as Mr. Schue guided Amanda back to her seat.

"You have a pretty voice." Tina told Amanda.

"Thanks Tina." Amanda thanked Tina.

Glee Club decided to do two songs for Sectionals – Leader of the Pack and Working My Way Back To You.

"Hey Amanda, wait up!" Rachel called as Amanda left Glee club. She had decided to use her cane that day instead of being led around by Artie.

"Hey Rachel." Amanda greeted Rachel.

"So, the girls – Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and I – were going to work on Leader of the Pack at my house. Wanna come over?" Rachel asked.

"What time and when?" Amanda inquired.

"2:00 tomorrow afternoon." Rachel responded.

"I can't – I have a doctor's appointment, but thank you for inviting me." Amanda told Rachel.

"Oh. Is it serious?" Rachel questioned.

"No – it's my monthly appointment for my eyes." Amanda said.

"Hope it goes well." Rachel said.

"Thanks. Artie is going with me for support." Amanda told Rachel.

"Are you scared?" Rachel wanted to know.

"No – I'm pretty used to what I have to go through." Amanda said, feeling someone place a hand on her arm.

"Amanda, it's Artie. Can I talk to you?" Artie asked.

"Um, sure. Rachel, we'll catch up later, okay?" Amanda told Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel said, her tone disappointed.

Amanda heard Rachel leave and felt Artie slip his hand into hers. They had been hanging out and were starting to fall for each other.

"Am I in trouble or do something wrong?" Amanda wanted to know.

"No, not at all. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today at Breadstick's." Artie said.

"Sure." Amanda answered, squeezing Artie's hand.

After school, the boys were finishing up rehearsing the song they were gonna do at Sectionals and Amanda was waiting patiently for Artie.

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy  
>And you've taken all you can bear<br>You call me up  
>Because you know I'll be there<em>

Artie and Amanda were at Breadstick's having a great time when Artie saw Blaine and Kurt enter.

"I thought that we would be alone." Artie mumbled as Kurt and Blaine came over and sat in the booth.

"Hey Amanda, it's Blaine and Kurt." Blaine told Amanda.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"Well, Blaine and I decided to go on a date and we came here out of all places. So, what are you two up to?" Kurt questioned.

"Guys, I was about to ask Amanda something important." Artie told Blaine and Kurt.

"Oh, we're sorry. Come on, Kurt." Blaine told his boyfriend. Kurt let out a dramatic sigh and exited the booth, taking Blaine's hand in his.

"Before we get interrupted again, Amanda Florek, will you be my girlfriend?" Artie asked.

"Of course I will, Artie!" Amanda squeaked. Artie smiled and rolled up next to Amanda, taking her in his arms. He stroked her strawberry-blonde hair as he hugged her.

_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors, true colors<em>

The following afternoon, Amanda, her parents and Artie were at the doctor's office, waiting for the results of Amanda's latest eye exam.

"Well, Amanda, the results are back and I'm sorry, but you don't qualify for an eye transplant. I'm really sorry, but it would be too risky." Dr. Simon told Amanda.

"Thank you, Doctor." Amanda thanked the doctor. Her father rushed to her aid as her mother talked some more to the doctor. Artie looked up at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand.

"Manda, I'm so sorry." Artie apologized.

"Thanks, Artie." Amanda said, feeling tears in her eyes. Artie looked up at Amanda's father and he walked over to the side so that Amanda and Artie could have some space.

Artie had Amanda sit down so he could talk to her without straining his neck. Amanda rested her head on Artie's shoulder and let out heart-breaking sobs.

"It'll be all right, you'll see." Artie soothed Amanda. She continued crying. Artie felt his heart sink – he knew that Amanda wanted to see someday, just like he wanted to walk someday.

_I see your true colors shining through  
>I see your true colors<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors, true colors_

After high school, Artie and Amanda stayed together through thick and thin. Artie moved in with Amanda and the two of them have been inseparable.

A year after living together, Artie proposed to Amanda. Of course, Amanda said 'yes' and the two of them went to work planning their wedding.

Amanda and Artie found excellent jobs – Amanda worked at a cell phone company and Artie was the new science teacher at McKinley High.

Two years after they were married, Amanda and Artie decided to start a family.

"Artie, something's not right." Amanda said, feeling a strong pain in her stomach. She was nine months pregnant and three days away from delivering her and Artie's first baby. They were expecting twins – a boy and a girl.

"Okay, hun, let me call Finn and see if he can take us to the hospital." Artie told Amanda. Amanda nodded and held Artie's hand while they waited for Finn to come.

Finn arrived ten minutes later and helped Amanda into the car then went to help Artie.

"OWWWWWWW!" Amanda cried.

"Finn, drive!" Artie told his friend, holding Amanda's hand.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Finn helped Artie and Amanda out of the car and wheeled Amanda inside, Artie following as fast as he could.

Twenty-six hours later, the Abrams twins were born. Artie kissed Amanda's forehead as a baby was placed in her arms. Artie held the other one.

"Alexandria Gloria for the little girl." Amanda whispered to Artie.

"Joshua Lucas for the little boy." Artie whispered to Amanda.

"Who am I holding?" Amanda asked, moving her fingers over the baby's face, being careful to avoid the baby's eyes.

"Joshua." Artie answered, kissing Amanda's forehead again.

Artie put the babies in their basinets and went to join Amanda, who was fast asleep. He gently ran a finger over her jaw as he hoisted himself up on the bed, holding Amanda in his arms.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes whispered as she poked her head in.

"Mercedes, now isn't a good time – I just put the babies down and Amanda's asleep." Artie whispered back. Mercedes exited the room, a frown on her face.

"Honey, you didn't need to kick them out." Amanda told Artie, her voice hoarse.

"I wanted to so that we could be alone." Artie told her, looking into her green eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"All right." She answered, drifting back to sleep. Both babies were still asleep and wouldn't wake for a little while.

"I love you." Artie told Amanda, turning so he was facing her.

"I love you, too." Amanda told Artie, kissing him. Artie returned the kiss, running his hands up and down Amanda's sides.

Just then, one of the babies started crying. Artie got into his chair and wheeled over. It was Alexandra who was crying.

"Artie, be careful." Amanda told Artie.

"I will, don't worry." Artie assured Amanda, gently placing Alexandra on his lap and looked into her face.

"Artie, let me help." Blaine offered as he and Kurt came into the room.

"Thanks, Blaine." Artie thanked his friend as he wheeled behind Blaine. Blaine had little Alexandra in his arms. Kurt was getting Joshua out of his basinet when Joshua realized his sister wasn't with him.

"Give them to me." Amanda spoke up, sitting up in bed. Blaine carefully handed both babies to her and stepped back.

"They're so perfect." Kurt told the couple, standing next to Blaine.

"Honey, we should give the new parents some alone time with their kids." Blaine told Kurt. Kurt pouted and willingly followed Blaine out of the hospital room.

Artie got out of his chair and climbed in next to Amanda.

"Do you need some help?" Artie inquired. Amanda nodded and felt Artie unbutton her hospital gown and slipped it off her shoulders. He looked down and helped Amanda guide the screaming baby to her breast.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle two of them." Amanda told Artie. He watched the babies nurse and told Amanda when they were finished.

"I'll help you as much as I can." Artie told her, kissing her temple.

The babies were finished nursing and Artie put them back in their basinets. He then decided to move them closer, with Finn's help. Finn and his girlfriend, Jessica, were going to stay with Artie and Amanda for a while, just until Artie and Amanda could get back on their feet.

_True colors are beautiful  
>Like a rainbow<em>

Artie and Amanda couldn't be happier. They had two amazing children and great friends to help care for them.


End file.
